A New Start
by xscreamyx
Summary: After Optimus Prime merges the All Spark with the Matrix and sacrifices himself for the rebirth of his race, Primus decides to give him one more chance as Orion Pax. Though his memories of Optimus are few and cloudy. Megatron decides to help Orion regain his memories and hopes that he and his once almost bondmate could start anew on a reborn Cybertron.


Megatron watched from behind a large mound of metal at the Autobots gathered at the edge of the Well of All Sparks. He listened in as his once long enemy explained how he had to become one with the All Spark in order to save the future of all Cybertronians, currently living and future lives alike. Megatron felt a pang in his spark as he listened to this. He had hoped he and the Prime could rekindle what had been lost when Orion Pax had become Optimus Prime, but it seemed that option was no longer available. The ex-gladiator nearly fell to his knees from the pain. First he lost Orion, now any chance of a possibility to get him back? The pain brought back memories of long, passionate nights in the young archivist's studio apartment, and thoughts of making things more permanent.

_The amateur Iacon archivist laid in a post-overload bliss in the arms of his gladiator from Kaon, wondering how two beings so different could be having such a sweet moment in each other's presence and be so happy together. Orion nuzzled his faceplates into Megatronus' chestplates lovingly, letting out a small contented moan._

_Megatronus chuckled softly, brushing a digit down the smaller mech's spinal strut, sending a shiver down the other's body. The gladiator spoke in a low, husky voice, "Orion, could I ask something of you?"_

_Orion looked up at him through half-shuttered, happy optics with curiosity. "Of course Megatronus, you can ask me anything." _

_Megatronus stalled a moment, not really sure anymore how he was going to word this. He had practiced in his processor the question for cycles, why did his mind have to go blank now? He reset his vocalizer, once, twice, before he was able to voice his question. "Orion Pax, we've been working together for quite some time, and I have grown to love you very much. We've made many steps to making this love work, and I was wondering if you would take the next step with me?" He placed a servo over his lover's spark chamber to make his intent less vague._

_Orion took a moment, but once he understood what the question meant his optics grew wide. "M-megatronus... I..." Orion didn't know what to say, and the lack of a sure response made Megatronus' spark ache from the anticipation. Orion looked anywhere but at Megatronus as he thought of his answer carefully. Finally he locked optics with the gladiator, a loving smile across his faceplates as he nodded. "Of course I would, Megatronus. I cannot see myself with any other being."_

_Megatronus' optics lit up brightly in pure happiness, the blue light reflecting off of Orion's faceplates back at him. He kissed the archivist's lips hard, deep, and passionate, and Orion returned it equally as hard, deep, and passionate. They shared that moment, EM fields radiating love and happiness and a hope for a brighter future. Megatronus was about to speak when Orion spoke first, his voice a little lower and more serious than moments ago. "Megatronus, I do want to bond with you but... Perhaps we should wait until after the council meeting? I... I want some time to prepare myself for it..."_

_Megatronus smiled at Orion softly and placed a gentle kiss on the young mech's forehelm. "Whatever you wish, sweetspark. I would wait eons if it meant I could be with you."_

Megatron hadn't known then that he would be waiting eons, nor did he know that the waiting would be in vain. He returned his thoughts to the present, his focus back on the Prime as he said his final words before flying up high in the air, then diving back down into the Well. Megatron refused to acknowledge the coolant tears running down his faceplates in steady streams from his optics. Suddenly sparks of all the colors of the rainbow erupted from the Well, and Megatron was sure as he had ever been that one of them was Optimus'- no, Orion's. The ex-gladiator couldn't stand anymore, slowly falling to his knees as he watched the sparks fly around happily.

As Optimus flew into the core, the spark of Primus himself, he suddenly became overwhelmed with pure bliss. He was at peace, more so than he could ever remember being in a long time. He thought of all the happy times he had with his team back on Earth. Even though being Prime had forbid him from ever showing his true self, he'd found he could confide in Ratchet all his emotions when they became too much. The mech may had been old, but he gave Optimus some of the best memories since he emerged from the core for the first time with the Matrix. Optimus had known Ratchet even before he had become Prime, though he could not remember any of it. His previous life was as much a mystery to him as his next one. Being Prime meant not having any ties to hinder his judgment, and Primus believed the best way to remedy that was to remove any Prime's pre-Prime memories. Optimus respected the deity's decision, even if he did not agree with it.

Optimus joined with Primus once again in a bright white light, blinding him but it did not bother him. It was actually quite relaxing, the light warm and welcoming. The Prime soaked it in, letting it become one with his very being. Then he heard a voice he had not heard for some time, and he opened his optics with a smile.

"Hello, Optimus. It has been awhile."

"Yes, it has indeed, Alpha Trion." Optimus brought himself closer to his former mentor. "I am finally ready to join you."

Alpha Trion shook his helm, placing a servo on his student's shoulder plate. "Your time on Cybertron is not yet over, young one. Or, rather, Orion Pax's is not. Optimus Prime is no more, along with the Matrix."

Optimus tilted his helm. "I... do not understand..."

Alpha Trion smiled at him sadly. "Someone on Cybertron needs you dearly." With a wave of his servo, Alpha Trion brought up an image of a large mound of metal near the Well of All Sparks, a smaller, but still rather large, figure curled up next to it.

Optimus immediately recognized it as the newly reformed Megatron, curled up in a fetal position, staring up at the sparks flying out from the Well. "Megatron... Why would he need me?"

A voice then spoke, deep and wise. "Because he needs to know that you, nor I, have abandoned him.

Optimus looked up to see none other than a large mech, much like the manifestations of Unicron he combated on Earth. But this was not Unicron. It was Primus. The Prime stared in awe at him. "Primus. Please, explain what you mean."

The deity nodded, looking at the image of the gladiator that Alpha Trion had conjured. "I wish to make a proposition with you, Optimus Prime. Megatron blames both you and I for the loss of his dear Orion Pax. He believes me to have abandoned him, and lives in agony for it. I care deeply for all Cybertronians that call this universe their home, even him after all he has done. I would like to give him another chance with Orion Pax, and to give you another shot at life."

Optimus struggled to follow what the great robot was saying, working the words in his processor over and over again. He looked at him, speaking slowly. "So... You want to... Revert me back to Orion Pax?"

Primus nodded.

Optimus hummed, "Would I lose my memories like when I used the Matrix to save Earth?"

Alpha Trion answered this time. "Yes and no. While your memories will be limited and difficult to bring up, you will have access to them over time if you go about it correctly."

"The key is Megatron. Stay with him, and he will light your path." Primus said, and before Optimus could say anything more he was once again engulfed in the warm white light.

Once the sparks had retreated back into the Well and the Autobots had left to do Primus knows what, Megatron approached the edge of the Well. He stood rather close to the edge, staring down into its dark depths. He kicked a small metal pebble down into it, listening to the clinging and echoes as it slowly descended into oblivion. The ex-warlord did not know if he wanted to shout in anger, sadness, or confusion. All he knew was that there was something building up inside of him and it pleaded to be released in some violent way. He refused to give in to that feeling, refused to go back to who he was before so soon. He swallowed it down, instead closing his optics tight and whispering heavily, "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved all your children, Primus... I never meant to destroy Cybertron... I just... I wanted things to be fair here. I wanted to be treated more than some simple scrapyard find! I realize I went about it the wrong way..." He growled. It was too much. He glared down the Well with his fiery optics and shouted, "HOW COULD YOU ABANDON ME?"

He blindly shot beams into the dark depths, anger, frustration, sadness, all emotions leaving him with every blast, until he felt like nothing more than an empty shell. Megatron fell to his knees, staring blankly now down the Well. At first he thought he was hallucinating when the white light began rising up from the depths, but as it grew brighter and closer, Megatron had half a mind to back away, though he couldn't. He watched as the light grew ever closer, until it reached the edge of the Well and spilled over the edge. A solid object appeared a few steps to his right. Looking close, Megatron realized that it was a Cybertronian, and once the light retreated he realized that it wasn't just any Cybertronian. He would have said it was Optimus Prime, though his frame had been transformed back into what it looked like during his days as an archivist.

Megatron chuckled to himself. "Primus, you do have an impeccable sense of humor."


End file.
